Office Work
by DragonFlyDevi
Summary: Continuation of 'Meeting' The Twin Terrors attempt to prank The Hatchet, and Wheeljacks soothes him. RatchetxWheeljack, implied JazzxProwl. SLASH!


Continued from 'Meeting'. Hope you guys all like this one! I was up all night typing it up! Pairing is still RatchetxWheeljack with implied JazzxProwl

* * *

"If it happens again-"

"Yea yea,- If it happens again, we're slagged."

"I'm not joking, Ratchet. I don't want this to happen again. Do things like _that_ in your own closed quarters, do you two understand?"

Both heads nodded in agreement, one with a flash of pink of embarrassment. They had both been caught after the- er, incident, and thrown in the brig for awhile. However, the punisher never thought of putting the two in different cells, which had been a mistake. Red Alert was _still_ glitching up a storm. They will never hear the end of that.

"_YES,_ Optimus. We understand." Ratchet replied with exasperation in his voice.

"We're sorry." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm, head fins flashing a light pink in embarrassment. "It won't happen again, honest."

"It better not. You two are dismissed." Optimus waved his hand in a shooing fashion.

Both 'bots got up from their seats and promptly left. They walked down the halls of the _ARK _in silence. They didn't look at each other for awhile, occasionally throwing glances. Until Ratchet broke the silence.

"Geez, what crawled up _his _tailpipe?" he muttered angrily. " Isn't like Jazz and Prowl didn't do that before. They didn't get in trouble." Wheeljack chuckled at Ratchets pout, acting like a sparkling who didn't get his energon goodie.

"Correction, Ratch'. They _did_ get in trouble. More than us actually. Jazz wasn't allowed music for a week, and same for Prowl with his paperwork." He mused. "We only got brig time."

The medic smirked. "It was slagging good brig time, too." He threw a seductive glance towards his bondmate.

"Down boy, down." Wheeljack chuckled.

Ratchet chuckled along with him and pecked a quick kiss to his facemask. "Got paperwork to do. See you later, right?"

"Of course. If I didn't, you would have keeled over from energon depletion." It had been a routine. Ever since they had met, Wheeljack would bring him Energon, since the medic didn't always take of him properly. Eventually over the orns, they started a relationship, and soon became bondmates. The routine still hasn't changed.

"Pfft, whatever 'Jack. See you soon." The CMO said, walking towards his Medbay.

~oOo~

_GROAN…._

"What the frag is wrong with you-" He paused. "Nevermind, it's better to what _isn't_ wrong with you."

"Frag you, Sunny."

"That's not my name, you slagger." The yellow 'bot growled, glaring daggers at his brother. This was ignored.

"I'm so _**bored**_." Sideswipe whined from his spot on his berth, sprawled out.

"Why should I care?" Sunstreaker looked up from the sketchpad to look at his twin.

"…..'Cause you love me?" Sideswipe replied, looking up hopefully at his brother. He only got a indignant snort in return.

"_COME ON…."_ He was desperate. He was _**bored.**_

"…Play some video games or something." He shifted his position on his own berth to sit with his legs crossed before continuing his sketching.

"Already beat them all."

"Go make Prowl fritz."

"Did that this morning."

"Go roll down the volcano side."

When he didn't get a reply, he looked up to stare at his brother, to find him staring right back at him. They stayed like that for a few clicks.

"Already did."

"You're such an idiot."

"Aww, I love you too." He put on a loving expression before turning serious again. " But seriously, Sunny-(Sunstreaker growled)- I need your help here."

"Hmm," He thought for a bit, he needed to come up with something to get his brother to leave him alone. "What about-"

"AHA!! I GOT AN IDEA!!" The red twin shouted, making the other wince slightly. "I'll prank Ol Hatchet!" He said with a bright smile. Ah, Sunstreaker liked this. Pranking the resident medic never got old. Even though he was hoping to be alone finally, he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"I just might have to join you, Sides." Sideswipe smirked, he already had a plan in mind.

"Okay, we're gonna need rope, lots of duct tape, some green and orange paint, some glue, pudding, and a yellow rubber ducky."

Sunstreaker just stared at his brother for who knows how long before shaking his head, but went to get the supplies anyway. His brother has finally gone insane.

~oOo~

The two twin terrors snuck through the halls, doing their best to keep quite. ……They didn't quite achieve this.

"Hey-hey! Back off! You nearly scuffed my shoulder!"

"_SHUSH! _We have to be quite!"

Sideswipe heard Sunstreaker mutter something about idiotic brothers and strangling them with his bare hands. He chose to ignore this.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just be quite."

"Hmph."

They made it to their destination. They stood in front of the Medbay, where their victim would be waiting. Sideswipes face split into a grin, causing his brother to look at him once more.

"Come on, Sides. Tell me what the plan is. I want to be in on this too, but I can't if I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Okay, okay. _Patience._ First we have to figure if he's even in there!"

"Just tell me the damned plan!"

"Yes, Sideswipe, please do tell us your plan"

Both brothers slowly turned their heads to face the new voice. They regretted it.

"Eheh, what plan? We wouldn't do anything to _you__**, **_Ratch' ol' pal." Sideswipe cooly said, placing his elbow on the medics shoulder casually.

Ratchet glared at him.

"Yea, you're the best medic there is! We would never do anything to you." Sunstreaker voiced, trying to keep from busting out laughing. He could tell over their bond that his brother was trying to do the same.

"Uh-huh…" Ratchet replied, obviously not believing this act.

Snerk. Shake. "W-we're serious! We would n-never -_giggle_- do anyth-thing. We were j-just-" He couldn't do it anymore. Sideswipe was horrible at this. His brother was much better at hiding his humor when lying. The red twin busted out laugh, causing a chain-affect, as the yellow twin soon followed.

Ratchet growled. " GO! NOW!" He whacked each brother on the helm with his wrench he kept in subspace. They twin terrors started running down the hall, trying to escape the medics wrath, still laughing.

"PIT-SPAWNED GLITCHED UP SLAGGING FRAGGERS!" The CMO howled, throwing his wrench in their direction, sounding when it collided with the red twins helm. He waiting until the twins rounded the corner before walked down the hall to retrieve his wrench._ Damned twins…. I'll tear them a new one._

Once retrieving his wrench, he walked into the Medbay, greeted First Aid who was cleaning of one of the berths before going to the back and keying in the code, and entering his office. Once inside he locked the door and walked over to his desk and sat in the chair behind it, disgruntled.

"Those slagging pit-spawns…" the rub his hand over his face. Didn't the brothers know he was often stressed out enough, why should they add to it. He had hoped today they would leave him alone. _Pfft, fat chance. _Sigh. _At least I got them before they actually did anything…._

Ratchet picked up one of the data pads neatly stacked on his desk, and started reading the information downloaded onto it, occasionally signing his signature on it. He stayed like this for a few cycles until he heard someone knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked, never looking up from his current task.

"Just me." Wheeljack came in after using the code Ratchet gave him. "Brought you some energon!" The engineer smiled brightly under his mask, head fins flashing a bright blue.

"Thanks…" The medic mumbled, taking the cube that was offered to him before downing it with a gulp.

"Bad day?" The engineer inquired, cocking his helm to the side slightly.

"Twins." That was all he said. A simple word, but a word that explained so much.

"Aww. What'd they do now?" Wheeljack asked sincerely concerned.

"Nothing. Just planning. Still fragged me off though." The CMO replied. Through the whole conversation he never looked away from the data pad. He finally looked up, however, when he saw movement as his bondmate moved behind him.

"I'll make you better then." The engineer said cheerfully. He rubbed his hands over the medics shoulders, feeling how tense he was. He palmed them, giving an occasional squeeze, massaging the medics shoulders and back.

"Mmmm…" The medic rumbled appreciatively. "That feels nice."

"It's supposed to." Wheeljack chuckled. The engineer slid his mask away and leaned down, planting a kiss on the medics cheek. He rubbed the medics a few more times before stopping, earning him a whimper of disappointment from the white mech. Before the medic can say anything he nuzzled his face in the medics neck.

"Love you." Wheeljack was lightly nipping at the medics neck cable.

"Mmm… Love you too." He put down the data pad as his bondmate reach for his hands, massaging them. Ratchet tried to hold back a moan, his hands were extremely sensitive, with more sensor nodes than most 'bots.

Wheeljack curled his glossa around one of the cables, causing the medic to shiver. He moved up kissing the medics chin, then lips.

"You're too good to me." The medic chuckled lightly with a smirk. "Come here, it's harder like this."

The engineer complied and moved in front of the medic before seating himself in the medics lap, straddling the white mechs hips. Once comfortable, he leaned his helm up, planting a passionate kiss. The medic deepened the kiss, nipping at the engineers lower lip, asking for more. Complying, Wheeljack opened his mouth, both glossas coming into play. The engineer couldn't hold back a moan as the medic slipping his fingers into his grey hips, toying with the wires.

"Cheater." He teased playfully before paying his attention to the white mechs neck cables again, delving his own fingers into the seems of the white chassis.

"Look who's talking…" Both of their cooling fans had already kicked on, attempting to keep their systems cool. The medic could feel some fluids drip from behind Wheeljacks cod-piece, while pressure was building up behind his.

"Getting ready for me, huh?" He whispered into Wheeljacks audios, causing him to shiver. The engineer left the neck cables and looked up at the medic seductively.

"Anything to make the doctor happy." He smirked before enveloping the medic in a kiss, earning a groan of appreciation.

Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown onto the desk in front of the couple, he heard the data pads and other trinkets crash to the floor as the medic swiped the desk, making room. Ratchet thrashed his hips into Wheeljacks, scratching the paint.

Wheeljack moaned as his panel slid away, revealing his already wet valve.

"Take me already…" he said huskily.

The medic above him smirked. "As you wish" he grunted lightly as his panel too slid back, his spike extending. He nudged the entrance lightly, before entering with a thrust.

"Ooooh…." Wheeljack moaned, as his valve tried to get used to the member inside of it.

"Mmmm" The medic rumbled, pulling out, before thrusting back in. He watched how his spike disappeared as he slid in, and grew when he came out, before looking up his bondmates face. The engineer had his hands pinned above his head, courtesy of the white mech. His optics were filled with lust, his mouth parted, in taking puffs of the air around them, moaning every time the medic hit his sweet spot.

"Nggh… Don't stop… Mmm…" Wheeljack moaned, his legs were still straddled around red hips, until the medic moved them to his shoulders, delving deeper into the hot valve, eliciting more and louder moans from the mech below him. He leaned down to ravish the slightly parted lips with a passionate kiss, it quickly deepened.

Wheeljack moans were muffled. He didn't know how much longer he could last like this. His fluids were dripping out of his valve each time the medic thrust out, pooling on the desk, only to drip into the floor .

Ratchet occasionally shifted his hips, thrusting in at a new angle, doing as much as possible to please his bondmate to no end. He could feel his spike getting ready for his release.

" So tight….Moan for me… shout my name when you come…"

A few more thrusts was all Wheeljack could handle before he overloaded, his valve clenching around the spike inside him. Ratchet overloaded, his fluids released side the valve as Wheeljack yelled out his name. After one more thrust he pulled out, allowing their mixed fluids drip out of the valve.

They kissed once more before pulling away, smirking at each other.

"Oooh, that was incredible." Wheeljack whispered to his bondmate.

Ratchet lightly chuckled at his remark. "You're beautiful in the after-glow." He had released Wheeljacks legs and he was now laying on the desk, his bondmate cuddling him.

"Thanks…" Wheeljack smiled, placing a kiss on the medics chevron.

"Uhm, sir, I need you to sign these- oh…." First Aid looked at the two mechs on top of the desk and saw the mech fluids covering said desk and the floor below it, he put two and two together, and then quickly left, locking the door behind him.

Both Ratchet and Wheeljack stared at the door for a few kliks until Ratchet interrupted.

"You forgot to lock the door, you fragger." Ratchet glared at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack just busted out laughing and soundly kissed his medic.

* * *

Well? How was it? I'm still not used to writing smut. Please review and tell me what you think, it will make me _very_ happy!


End file.
